


"Sjin?"

by FireShadow



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireShadow/pseuds/FireShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've based this on what would happen if their mineshaft collapsed in on them and they were trapped in all the rubble.<br/>I may add chapters before and after this so that it makes more sense depending on if people enjoy it or not.<br/>--This fanfiction is all speech--<br/>Enjoy :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sjin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to carry on with this by leaving Kudos and/or Comments, Thank you! x

"Sjin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry, I-I didn't know if you were still there or not, it's kinda dark in here"  
"I know, Sips. It's dark in here too"  
\-----------------------------------  
"Sjin?"  
"Yes, Sips?"  
"I'm-uh, I'm... I'm scared Sjin, there's not a lot of room either and the stone is really cold"  
"I could...If I just. If I just move this. I can get past the cobble and get to you"  
"That'd be nice, Sjin. I really don't like being alone here"  
\-----------------------------------  
"Sjin?"  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Is...Is that you?"  
"M-Maybe"  
"Your hands are really soft, I never expected that from a farmer"  
"The finest quality dirt lotion sure is good, eh?"  
"Hah, yeah, it sure is"  
\-----------------------------------  
"Um, Sjin?"  
"What's wrong Sips?"  
"Could we... You know, um, cuddle? It's getting really cold"  
"S-Sure, i'll just-uh... Kinda-  
"I'll be the small spoon, Sjin"  
"Ok, sure"  
\-----------------------------------  
"Sjin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How long are we gonna be here for?"  
"I don't know Sips, I don't know"  
\-----------------------------------  
"Sips?"  
All that could be heard was the gentle sound of Sips' breathing as he slept in Sjin's arms.  
"You big babby, Sips"


End file.
